The Unlikely Couple
by JoannaMarieJoey
Summary: Draco/Harry. Nervous Harry, understanding Draco. Secrets revealed. NOTE: This was going to be a multi-chapter story but it seems to be able to end where it is now. And I have writers block..sorry 3


**Chapter 1**

Harry's P.O.V.

Today I would do it. I would show Draco my true feelings. All the fighting over the years had turned into more, the hate just a cover for something deeper. That something, being nothing simpler or more complicated than _**LOVE**_. I shuddered slightly as I thought over what I was about to do. I walked out of the room and down the staircase to the common room. Smiling as I saw my two best friends talking with Neville and Seamus. I came up behind Ron and Hermione silently and draped my arms around them both. "Harry! Finally you're ready! Come on we'll be late for breakfast mate!" Ron said grinning at me before pulling Hermione and myself out of the portrait hole with Seamus and Neville tailing close behind. Hermione just rolled her eyes and sighed as we all made our way to the great hall for breakfast.

I looked around as we entered the great hall as a group. Glancing from table to table, to make it look less suspicious, I finally settled my gaze upon him. His platinum hair falling perfectly as he tilted his head back laughing his musical laugh. It was beautiful and it distracted me. Oh how I longed for those silver eyes to be directed towards me with more than what was presumed to be hatred. I had kept walking with the group to the table as I was distracted, and I almost fell when I crashed into Ron but I caught myself and him. Ron gave me a look of confusion but I brushed it off and assured him that it was nothing. I glanced back over at him and quickly ducked my head in embarrassment and sat next to Ron when I saw those silvery grey eyes looking at me in confusion. I tried to ignore the urge to turn and stare back into those smoldering grey eyes that I could feel watching my every move.

I slowly picked at my food disinterestedly while thinking over what I was going to do as soon as breakfast was over. I was giving myself another chance to back out, another chance to let him slip away. Except this would be the last chance…school was over in almost 2 weeks. It was either now or never. Swallowing heavily I rose from the bench and started to leave the table. I could feel eyes following me out, and whispers of people wondering why I was leaving when I had only just got there and food had still been untouched on my plate. I kept my head down and wrapped my arms around my waist hurrying out of there and down the hall to one of the bathrooms. I felt sick with nerves. If I had been paying attention I would have heard the 3 sets of feet following me from the great hall, I would have heard Ron and Hermione bickering with Draco as he followed me out before they did. I would have heard him lock them out of the room.

The tears we're close to falling but I stiffened when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. I knew it wasn't Ron or Hermione which could only mean it was _**HIM**_. "D-Draco..?" I asked quietly. He relaxed slightly after I said this. "Yes Harry…?" he replied smoothly. I closed my eyes and willed myself to stop feeling so weak at the knees as his breath ghosted over my neck. Was he really that close? Close enough that I could feel his breath tickle the sensitive skin behind my neck? He was. He certainly was. I gulped audibly. "Are you okay Harry…?" He whispered softly in my ear. Since when did he call me by my given name? I couldn't find my voice to answer, my mouth felt dry. I realized I had gently grabbed onto his arm that was around my waist. I was so afraid he would let go. I turned in his arms and looked into his usually smoldering grey eyes that we're calm, his eyes we're gorgeous when calm, they had the slightest flecks of pale blue in them that made it look like a stormy cloudy sky just as it was clearing. My breath hitched in my throat as I got lost in them.

Draco's P.O.V.

I don't know what possessed me to follow potter out of the great hall but I did. It was something about the look in his eyes just before he ducked his head in embarrassment from catching my looking at him. Nothing could compare to how it felt to hold him in my arms. I could easily ignore the sounds of Hermione and Ron banging on the bathroom door, threatening that if I hurt one hair on Harry's head that they we're going to make me pay. Harry seemed oblivious to the fact that they we're even banging on the door, it seemed he was lost in my eyes, I'm sure they enticed him. It wasn't often that my eyes showed my emotions but I imagine that they show the flecks of blue that only show when I'm worried or calm. And that is just what I was. I was calm but worried at the same time. I've never seen him so upset over something before. I could tell something was eating away at him from the moment he had walked into the great hall. Everyone may think that we both '_**hate**_' each other but they couldn't be more wrong. Well at least on my part. I couldn't hate the handsome boy if I wanted. It only seemed like hate cause I was still slightly hurt and over the most childish reason I might add. It was the fact that he rejected my friendship back in first year. In all actuality I fancy him quite a bit. He's a handsome man, who wouldn't fancy him.

I lightly started to rub his back, watching his emotions flicker across his face. He eventually hid his face against my neck and started to calm down. I smiled to my self softly. I never wanted to let go of potter, I never wanted to loose him. I had been close to loosing him during the war, he was hit with a stray curse shortly after killing Voldemort. It put him in a coma, his friends would come and visit him for a while during the day but when there was no one else around I was always there, holding his hand, willing him to wake up. He never knew I was there, only Madame Pomfrey knew I had visited him, I stayed by his side even more as his friends stopped visiting, he had been out been little over 2 months when he finally came to. I was afraid of what his reaction would be if he saw me there when he woke up so I ran when he started to stir and I made sure Weasley and Granger got there just as he woke up. "Did I dream it all Draco..?" I hear Harry ask with his face hidden against my neck. "Did you dream what Harry..?" I softly respond. "Was it a dream...that you were there all those nights and days...? After everyone else stopped coming...was that you..?" he asked as his pulled back reluctantly to look in my eyes as if searching for something. I gulped and nodded slightly. He bit his lip and lightly pressed his lips against mine in a short soft quick kiss. I was to shocked to respond and when he pulled back suddenly I tried to stop him as he darted away from me, I had seen the look of fear of rejection in his eyes as he tore away from me. He opened the door and pushed past Ron and Hermione without a second glance and kept running away. I took off after him and pushed past the astonished Hermione and the now slowly growing red with anger Ron. I followed him as he ran, he was fast, and I struggled to keep up. I could hear Ron running after me and Hermione trying to get him to not attack me. It's almost as if she knew that I liked Harry, or maybe she knew something I didn't.

Harry's P.O.V.

I panicked, I had kissed him and he had froze. I felt sick. I had just embarrassed myself in front of none other than _Draco Malfoy. _I had only just made it to the lake, a few tears falling down my face, when he caught up to me. He had followed me? I tried to still the tears. But they just wouldn't stop falling. "We have got to stop meeting like this Potter..." he said while trying to catch his breath. He looked up at me and I looked back into those beautiful eyes. I gulp as I watch him walk over to me. He kneels down to my level and looks in my eyes. He wipes away my tears again and gently cups my cheek. He smiles at me softly and I return it gently. He moves himself closer to me and gently kisses me. Gently I kiss back and we deepen it slightly, both of us savoring the sweet kiss. He pulls away and looks into my eyes again and gently runs his other hand through my hair. I blush and kiss him again lightly, but as fate would have it both Ron and Hermione decided to show up right at that time. "Get your bloody hands off him _Malfoy_!" Ron screams. Hermione protesting, and trying to get Ron to shut up. Draco and I get up off the ground and I stand between Draco and Ron. "Why are you protecting that bloody git! Let me hex him into next week!" Ron states frustrated with the whole situation. "Why should I Ron? He hasn't done anything!" I yell back. I feel Draco's arms gently wrap around my waist from behind me and I feel his chin rest on my shoulder watching the scene in front of us unfold. "What the hell is wrong with you mate! It's _Malfoy_ that we're talking about here. He's the enemy!"

For some odd reason when Ron called me mate I felt Draco slightly tense behind me and hold me protectively. Hermione must have seen it to. "Ron! Cut it out!" She called to him. He was still fuming with anger. I'm surprised steam wasn't pouring out his ears by now. Hermione pulled Ron out of my face and I felt Draco become more at ease. I turned my head and gave him a questioning look, his eyes flickered with an emotion that I didn't recognize and he whispered oh so softly into my ear "I'll explain it to you, I promise." I don't know why I believed him but I did. I would hold him to that promise whether he liked it or not.


End file.
